Kix
__FORCETOC__ Kix is a Draenei Talonpriest and former Aldor Anchorite, currently serving as the unofficial captain of The Dawnreaver and her crew. Biography Early Life Kix was born to a magically adept family; consisting of her mother, a mage; her father, who was a revered enchanter; and her brother, a young Vindicator-in-training. Due to her fiery temper and fierce personality, Kix originally dreamed of joining the Vindicators to combat the Draenei's foes. Unfortunately, due to Kix's short and weak stature, she did not meet the physical criteria to complete the Vindicator training. She was instead trained in the ways of an Anchorite, channeling her magical potential into healing spells and combat support rather than the glorious fighting that she craved. During this time, she grew jealous of her brother, who had achieved Kix's dream of becoming a powerful warrior and defender of their people. In Service of The Aldor Immediately after becoming a full-fledged Anchorite, Kix requested to be assigned as combat support to a Vindicator patrol. Acknowledging her passion for violence, and at the same time attempting to prevent her from causing harm to her fellow Draenei, she was sent on missions throughout the Terokkar Forest and Nagrand plains. She began to learn how to utilize the Light in aggressive ways. Kix began to delight in twisting holy energy into bolts of holy fire against the native creatures of Draenor. Throughout her career, she grew interest in Orc culture during the diplomatic missions she was sent on. Unfortunately, other than a fluent grasp of the Orcish language, she was restricted from having extended periods of interaction with the other races of Draenor. During this time, she learned of her people's history and their war against the Burning Legion. Kix saw the Draenei's excessive running as pointless cowardice and believed that they should take a stand against Sargeras' forces. A Small Taste of Darkness Kix was reassigned to Arakkoan diplomacy missions after relations with the Orcs fell apart. During one mission, Kix was assigned to aid a secluded Arakkoa Veil with restoration efforts after an earthquake destroyed their settlement. During this time, she stumbled across two young Arakkoa practicing shadow magic in secret. Rather than reporting them to the Draenei authorities, Kix's curiosity and sense of wonder at the pure power of dark magic lead her to stay and learn from the two Arakkoan acolytes. They were hesitant at first, but eventually supplied her with scrolls that contained their master's teachings. She began to study them in secret, while attempting to improve her relationship with the Arakkoan leaders in an attempt to gain power and knowledge. She believed that her knowledge of this new, forbidden magic would give the Draenei an edge against the Burning Legion. To use the demon's own destructive power against them should a war come to Draenor. Eventually the Arakkoa's usage of shadow magic was revealed to the Aldor officials, causing them to cease negotiations with the 'evil' bird men. Unable to return to the veil, Kix began to experiment with the magic she had already learned about to progress her skill in shadow magic. Exile and Life in Arak Eventually, one of Kix's sessions of shadow magic experimentation was stumbled upon by her own brother, who promptly exposed her to the High Priests of the Aldor. When confronted by the Vindicators, Kix recklessly tried to fend them off rather than submit to capture. Despite her skill with dark magic, the Vindicators easily bested her, forcing her to flee the city. She immediately headed for the mountains, leaving the elekk-mounted guards unable to climb after her. After the dangerous trek across the land up to the Veil where she first learned of the power of shadow, Kix requested an audience with the Veil's elders. The leader of the local Arakkoan community, a powerful Talonpriest, remembered Kix from her diplomatic efforts and welcomed her into their community, agreeing to train her as he would any Arakkoan acolyte. She was quick to forsake her faith in the Naaru and the Light in favor of the Arakkoan god Anzu, and her shift in combat style from holy to shadow magic reflects this. Her amazing magical prowess quickly earned her a place as one of the Veil's strongest mages. Kix soon caught the eye of her master's favored pupil, an upstart young Talonpriest named Talraak. The duo soon developed an odd relationship, a strange mixture of rivalry and affection that was easily noticeable by their snarky banter and extended periods of physical contact. A Foray Into The Shadow Realm Kix and Talraak were soon chosen by their master to undergo the trials to become fully recognized Talonpriests of the Veil. They were both given potions brewed from Shadow Dust and told of the mystical Shadow Realm of Anzu. While they were both inside the Realm, their passion for magic was only encouraged by the power they saw within. They pledged to complete their trials and make this Realm their own personal sanctuary, addressing each other as 'King' and 'Queen' sarcastically. Their competitive personalities sent them rocketing through the various trials, each one bringing them closer to their dream. Kix and Talraak began to spend increasing amounts of time together, and were always in each other's company. During one trial, where the two were instructed to fight against warp stalkers using only their hand-to-hand combat skills, Kix lagged behind Talraak due to her weak physical abilities. Tal, as she affectionately called him, pressed on in his trials, promising to wait for her after he became a Talonpriest. For their final trial, they were to meditate at a series of altars throughout Arak, Gorgrond, and Talador. After this, they were to be taught how to enter the Shadow Realm at will and titled fully trained Talonpriests and leaders of the Veil. At the first altar, Kix ran into Tal, who had already finished his pilgrimage. He told her that he loved her and promised to wait for her after he learned to enter the Shadow Realm, so that they could start a new life together. Vengeance Unfortunately, that was the last conversation they'd ever have. When Kix returned from the final altar, she found the Veil in a state of disrepair, the corpses of Orcish and Arakkoa warriors strewn across the blood soaked ground. She immediately rushed to her master's dwelling, only to find it surrounded by dead Orcs, each one torn apart by dark magic. Inside, she found the corpses of both her master and Talraak, garbed in the Talonpriest robes that she'd never receive. She tore a strip of the enchanted cloth from Tal's robe, tying it around her head and vowed to achieve their dream of ruling the Shadow Realm. She took her master's enchanted talisman as her only weapon and swore vengeance on every Orc in the warband that dared to desecrate her new home. She set off, tracking the Orcs by the trail of blood they left in their escape. When she arrived at their camp, she found the Orcs weakened and battered by combat with the Arakkoa. Kix marched right through the center of their settlement, unleashing her full arsenal of rage-powered shadow spells upon the unsuspecting Orcs. She poured her fury into every strike, ravaging their homes and subjecting the surviving Orcs to her agonizing array of torture spells. When her sadistic bloodlust had been fulfilled, Kix began to travel aimlessly, eventually finding her way to the rolling plains of Nagrand. The Return of the Burning Legion Placeholder Appearance Kix is normally garbed in some type of robe, keeping a modest attire despite her lustful behavior. She often dresses in an Aldor Anchorite robe, in memory of her former life and as a mockery of the Aldor as a whole. Her head is always adorned with her signature headband, an enchanted scrap of black cloth torn from Talraak's Talonpriest robes. On her back, she usually mounts her self-crafted staff, which flickers with shadow energy near constantly. Her teal hair is loosely styled and barely reaches down past the bottom of her neck in the back, while the front hangs lazily over her forehead in unbrushed bangs. Abilities Anzu's Shadow While not the most powerful of her spells, Kix's shadow spells are by far her favored aspects of her arsenal. She makes use of most of the spells taught to her during her time in Arak, as well as making ample usage of the abilities granted to her through access to the Shadow Realm. Light of the Naaru Fel Corruption Rukhmar's Essence Category:World of Warcraft Category:Character